Out of the Ashes
by Niki
Summary: Out of the Ashes, Helga will rebuild her world and fight the feelings of temptation she thought she buried years ago.
1. Chapter 1

_Out of the Ashes, Helga will rebuild her world and fight the feelings of temptation she thought she buried years ago._

Out of the Ashes

One

_I am a scrap of paper, blowing in the wind/ I am a the one in the back ground/ __And__ I hold all the love that is forever under my skin- Helga G. Pataki_

I let him go. I honestly let Arnold go and I decided that I would be his friend instead. I had kissed him on the rooftop and then pretended that it was all because of the heat of the moment. Somehow, we both had known better. Our entire short lives had been building to the moment, I knew it and he knew it. I was destined for that one kiss. That one life changing kiss and destiny hadn't denied me.

But it was the wrong time, and the right place.

I never quite forgotten the moment our lips came into contact and the way he'd reacted. How could I forget the way he'd starred at me shocked? The way his eyes had pleaded for an explanation but I hadn't actually had one and then Gerald's tall haired ass had be-bopped into the picture and the moment became a shadow of itself.

I tell myself that I've moved on. I tell myself that Arnold is just my friend. I'm no longer the bitch I use to be. I allow myself to never feel those feelings for him again.

I'll always remember every moment that I've ever spent with him, even if he didn't know it. But I'll never allow myself to slip into that place again, the place where I was totally and completely in love with Arnold.

Even though I kept telling myself that fate was keeping us apart, I figured there was a reason for this. I figured that I wasn't the one for him and vice versa. My fears were confirmed in eighth grade when Arnold began to date Lila and slowly I slipped into a new world. It was the world of ballet, and dance and movement.

I don't even know how it happened. I was never into dance to begin with but once I found out that Arnold was dating her, I had started to walk and I didn't stop until I came upon Madam Madeline's School of Dance and that's where I found a lot of girls from P.S. 118 danced. Rhonda, Nadine and even Phoebe were inside and already ages ahead of me until I really gave my heart and began to develop the untapped skill that I soon discovered that I had.

"Helga," Madam Madeline's French accent wafted over me months after I had joined. "You are a natural. This is a gift only few are blessed with."

I had smiled and continued and after wards me and the other girls had started to discuss things and that was when I finally began to feel included in things. That is when I found myself and it was through dance and not so much poetry that I discovered that I could push Arnold and my feelings for him aside.

All was well in my world until the day my family was in a car accident.

It was one of those rare, rare days that Big Bob decided he wanted to acknowledge his family. He'd gotten me and mom and we'd gotten in the car to go for a Sunday drive. I was in the back seat pouting, hating him for forcing this on me at that moment. And suddenly a storm came out of nowhere but we continued to drive and in the front seat Bob and Miriam wore holding hands. They laughed at some stupid joke and both turned their gaze onto me but me I was starring ahead at the lights shining directly in front of us and that's when we crashed.

Both of my parents died and it was my fault. If I had just thrown a fit that day we would have stayed in and they'd still be alive. I wouldn't be living with Olga who was forced to give up her dreams of teaching the Inuit children in the Arctic regions of the world. But she did give up her dream all so she could raise me.

After the funeral, we had to sell the house but Olga decided that she was going to take over Big Bob's Beeper Emporium. She decided that she would take the business and shape it into one that dad would have been proud of. Want to take a guess where I sometimes work after school?

However, once we sold the house we had to take up residence somewhere and that somewhere had been Arnold's boarding house. I had always managed to avoid being to close but how would I avoid it now? How would I manage to keep all my feelings from overpowering me especially when they were feelings that are no longer suppose to exist?

**Author's Note:** I wanted to give it a shot and really take the time to sit down and write a story about two of my favorite characters. Sigh. I wish Hey Arnold would return but you never know what can happen when you wish!


	2. Chapter 2

Out of the Ashes

Two

_I can move between the veils/ One is of my deep regret/ And the other is of memories that I choose to forget/No matter where I go/ You'll forever be under my skin- Helga G. Pataki_

Good 'ole Sunset Arms, home to me, home to Arnold.

I hated my life and the way things had started to go for me. I had let Arnold go, right? I had let go of all those feelings right? So why did I get that feeling under my chest, in my heart? Why did I feel like I was going to explode whenever I saw Arnold coming out of the shower with a towel around his waist as I passed him on my way in? Probable because he had an amazing body and was good looking, but even still that was not the point. I think my feelings for Arnold were starting to bubble to the surface again and I don't think I could handle that.

Not when I was just starting to forget him.

Me and Arnold moved through our daily lives at school and barely acknowledged each other. It helped that he didn't pay attention to me, and I returned the favor. He played basket ball and I was a ballerina. We were on different ends of the spectrum with no middle ground with the exception of our friends and our living arrangements.

I was glad that Arnold didn't feel the need to insinuate himself into the middle of my life even though we lived in the same place. I was distant and emotionally attached which is what I believed my dancing required, and he was fun and outgoing.

He was also dating Lila, finally and it really didn't help that I still hated her. She had him, and his love and his warmth and attention.

I had no one.

I rarely daydreamed but when I did it was about confronting Lila and asking her about why she was with Arnold. I would stand in this day dream and glare at her while she talked in that 'ever so perfect' way and annoyed the hell out of me, with her response being, "Because I'm popular, and he's popular and we should be together."

Of course I knew that Arnold would never date Lila because of that reason: popularity. I mean I was popular but I just didn't feel the need to be out there like Lila. I swear the girl had been as slutty as ever until she hooked up with Arnold and got it together. He made people better, and when they were around him they wanted to be better. I had wanted to be better.

Phoebe snapped me from my thoughts by pointing out that the lunch line was moving. Nothing seemed appealing today, not even tapioca pudding and so I left line and told Phoebe I would meet her out on front quad after she finished getting lunch.

P.S. 118 had had some renovating done and had had a front quad put in and that was where everyone went to eat and hang out between classed and during lunch. This particular day Arnold just had to be out there sitting on the picnic table with Gerald, who didn't like me much. They were playing around and dancing and I even had to admit that Arnold could dance for a white dude.

His movements were fluid, liquid in motion and I liked what I saw.

Nadine waved me over. "Helga, come watch these fools." She laughed and I jogged over and sat on the picnic table. Arnold was laughing but once he looked up and saw me the smile left his face and he quit.

"Man, why you stop?" Gerald asked and then glanced in my direction. "Cause of her?"

Arnold said nothing but continued to challenge me with his stare. "No, never."

The words left his mouth like something of a challenge but I simply continued to stare back. "Well then finish." My words were pointed, ice cold to the touch and he could feel them.

"Why don't you try and do it then, Helga. Ms. I'm on Point," Gerald spoke up from behind Arnold and out the corner of my eye I could see people staring but my gaze was for Arnold. Gerald had tried to take a stab at me being a ballerina, even only he knew!

He smiled and made a gesture that I should join him but then I broke eye contact and the world blurred as I stood up, steped to Arnold then turned and left. I passed Phoebe on my way out and I heard whispers from behind me, Nadine's voice telling everyone, "She could have wiped the floor with you. Helga's pretty good at hip hop dancing, you fools. Ever see her in the club on a Saturday night, you'd be begging for your life!"

I smiled, my secret was out but I quickly masked my face and entered the school.

Later on that night, after dance class was over, I came home to Sunset Arms to meet Olga heading out for a date with some guy. He looked nervous and was waiting outside when I came up.

"Hi," he smiled and stood, placing out his hand.

I shook it and waited.

He explained. "I'm dating your sister. Tonight is the first night were going out." Smile. "It's very nice to meet you Helga. Olga tells me you're a ballerina. So is my daughter."

Whoa! Alarm bells were going off. He had scored points by knowing who I was but had quickly lost them by saying he had a kid and was trying to date my sister. Even though me and Olga didn't get along, no dude was going to wreck her life with baby mama drama. I'd see to that.

I smiled. "You two have a nice time." I moved past him and went inside passing Olga on her way out. She had a on a fire-engine red dress that was backless and she had a smile on her face that was one of pure happiness. She kissed my forehead and left.

I yawned but I wasn't sleepy. I still wanted to dance and I was going to. I quickly slipped into a sports bra and shorts and went to my secret studio.

I had discovered that Arnold's grandmother had once been into dance as well and in one of the unused rooms she had converted it into a dance studio. I turned my Ipod on to some hip hop and started.

I loosened up, stretched and then began to move. Choreographing moves into my head. Moving with the beat and then the music went dead I whirled around to find Arnold standing there with a silly grin.

"Do you always have to make people look bad?" he spoke the grin never sliding from his face.

"Just a gift," I replied and reached for a towel to wipe away the sweat.

"Why didn't you defend yourself at lunch today? Obviously, you're an amazing dancer."

"Didn't want to give you the satisfaction, foot ball head."

He smiled. "Haven't heard that in a while."

"Yeah, I'm thinking of bringing that back." I turned away hoping he would leave but knew that he didn't plan on it. I watched his reflection in the mirror as his gaze stumbled over my body. I was nervous and I didn't want him here.

So if wouldn't leave I would. I picked up my belongings and went to move but he blocked my path.

"Nadine says you dance at clubs. I've never seen you at any I've been to."

"So. Nadine says a lot of things, doesn't make them true, Arnold."

"But this time I think she's right. I saw you Helga, and you were…wow!"

"Why the sudden need to know stuff about me. I've been here for six months."

The way he was looking down at me made me weak. I didn't do weak as well as some would. "Because today Helga is the first time you've ever backed down from a challenge and I wanted to know if it had anything to do with me bringing the challenge to your front door or not."

"Seriously, Arnold. I don't need this. I have home work, I'm tired and your blocking my way."

His blue eyes looked defeated. He hadn't gotten the answer he'd wanted. Too bad, neither had I at one point in time. He stepped aside and let me pass.

This was me.

This was me resisting temptation.

**Author's Note:** The first chapter was an interesting take on Helga's world, as the whole story will be. She has other things in her life that she can focus on and that doesn't always have to include Arnold.


	3. Chapter 3

Out of the Ashes

Three

_Your hands, your hands, my love.__ How I wished them for myself. How I saw them reaching for the stars above. __Your eyes, your eyes my love__ How they have become twisted __with visions of__ what should have been- Helga G. Pataki_

All the practicing was paying off. I was getting better and I was happy about it, right? I had a recital coming up and Olga was moving things around in her schedule to make sure she was going to be there to see it. Excitement consumed me, and then Arnold came to mind.

On my way to the shower a few mornings after he'd walked in on me dancing, he stopped me in the hall.

"So, there's this club I go to all the time. It's totally hidden and only people who really enjoy dancing go. It's not a bar, it's a dance club. It's called Velocity, and you should come."

"Why the invite?" I studied his profile and saw a smirk traced across his boyishly cute face and he unclothed body rippled with muscle he'd built up from basket ball.

"Just thought I'd offer, Helga. You don't have to come."

It was my turn to smirk. "Exactly, I already know I can dance. No need to prove it to the rest of P.S. 118, right?"

He shook his head, anger flickering behind those baby blues. He gripped his towel tighter around his lower half. "Do me a favor, and stop being such a bitch."

"Now, why would I want to go and disappoint you?" I shoved past him to go into the bathroom.

His hand snaked out and grabbed mine. His thumb was right over my pulse and I was sure he could feel it beating out of control, beating like there was no tomorrow. Beating for his touch. Slowly, his thumb made lazy circles over it and in that instant I knew he could feel it.

"I'm sorry, about that. Its just you have so much…"

"What, talent? Thannnk you, Arnold for noticing. For finally noticing that we're not in fourth grade anymore."

He chuckled. "I've always noticed you, Helga. You have this thing you do where you either make yourself known, or everyone notices anyway."

I closed my eyes and sighed but soon felt Arnold's thumb stop making circles over my pulse. Soon I felt him leave all together. I opened my eyes and watched him leave going into his bed room. What was wrong with me? I hadn't wanted that moment to end. Let's just be honest, I would have done anything a moment ago. But reality bit into me and I realized I was up at seven for a reason: school, and it was already fifteen minutes past seven.

I had to work after school and so my next move was walking to the Beeper Imporium. Phoebe walked with me, partly to keep me company, and partly because it was on her way home. The subject of Arnold came up and silently I prayed she wouldn't start but she did.

"What's it like being that close to him?"

I paused. "It's fine." I lied.

"Do you guys ever walk in on each other in the showers?"

I thought back to this morning and shrugged. "Can't say I ever have."

"Well I heard Lila and him are finally thinking about doing it." She offered up this information way to easily and my stomach rolled at the thought.

"Who cares?"

"You," Phoebe snickered.

"Yeah right."

Phoebe watched me and I realized that my tone had changed. I decided to play it cool because she could read me like a book. She pushed her glasses up a bit and smiled. "Helga, I'm your best friend. If you ever truly decide that you hate Arnold, I'll know right away. That time has not come."

"Okay, fine. I'm still attracted to him. But-"

"No buts, Helga. It's okay."

We continued to walk with me wanting to change the subject. I mean I desperately wanted to change the subject because I hated myself for talking about Arnold. I was pretty sure that he didn't spend his days talking about me with Gerald and the rest of the guys.

"So, it's a Friday."

"And?"

"That means it's the weekend, Phoebe and that means no school."

She stopped walking. "This is going somewhere Helga, right?"

I stopped to. "Let's go to Velocity."

Her mouth dropped open. "You KNOW about Velocity?"

I nodded slightly embarrassed that I didn't hang out with Pheobe as much since dancing had consumed my life. And when I say that, I mean it had truly over taken my existence. "Yeah, and someone suggested that I come one night."

Phoebe eyed me as we started back to walking. "Tonight?"

"Yes."

"It's a date!"

What had I just gotten myself into?

Author's Note: Okay, I'm a loser. I haven't updated in forever. I'll begin working on four really soon. I'm interested in what might take place. Though I do have to say this fic will not go beyond ten or eleven chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

Out of the Ashes

Four

_You were my love what you seemed/ My love you were the greatest deception/ The greatest dream- Helga G. Pataki_

The stage had been set for the grandest moment of them all, and when it had come, I had danced circles around Arnold and Gerald. I had bounced, dipped and moved with all the grace of a hip hop dancers and when Flo Rider's "Low" ended I left them with their mouths hanging over. I watched for Gerald's reaction a lot more closely than I did Arnold.

"I think we just got served," Gerald muttered to Arnold.

I smiled. "Yeah, I think you did Gerald-o."

Gerald's expression turned stony and then he walked away with Phoebe, who gave me an apologetic smile over his shoulder. I gave a small wave and then the next thing I new, Arnold was pulling me off to a side corner.

"Is that what you've been practicing in the studio?" His blue eyes were clearly surprised.

The smile that I had been wearing left my lips. Arnold hadn't bothered to notice me for a long time. I had stopped teasing him, and I had let him go. So why was this so hard? Why was the idea of being around him so hard? I could hardly speak but then I remembered that if I didn't let him effect me, then he wouldn't.

"No. I practice ballet in the studio."

"Oh."

We stood there for several moments, and for once we were completely comfortable. Silence was bliss until he took notice of the fact that Lila was looking for him, and boy did she look oh-so-trashy in a way that only she could pull off.

"I think your girlfriend is looking for you," I watched as Arnold's face made its return to my own.

"Can I walk you home?"

I smirked. "We live in the same place, fool."

He looked down at his feet and suddenly I got the feeling that Arnold wanted to avoid Lila just a little bit longer. At that moment, I didn't care. I was hot and sweaty from all the dancing and I just wanted a shower.

"Sure, Arnold. You can walk me home." I placed my hand on his. "But let's go out the back way."

He quirked an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes as we made our way unseen to the back entrance that I'd used often enough to avoid being seen by my classmates. Something told me that the back entrance wouldn't be used again for a while, now that my secret was out.



We managed to walk three minutes in silence before Arnold spoke. I listened to him as he talked about basketball and then he drifted into a topic I hadn't seen coming. He started talking about how he'd never really seen me.

I stopped walking and then so did he. "What do you mean you never really saw me?"

He looked sheepish. "Until tonight, I never saw you Helga. You were just this annoying girl a few years ago who made my life hell."

I watched a wave of scarlet worked its way up his neck and became a blush. A look that was foreign on him. "Well…that's a shame, Arnold because I always saw you."

I started walking again and he fell in line. "You did?"

"Of course, fool. You…and if you ever tell anyone this, I'll flat out deny it. When Bob and Miriam forgot to take me to my first day of school, you were the first person I'd met that day that was nice. I knew from that moment on that you were the nicest person on the planet."

He sighed. "So why did you make my life hell?"

I smiled. "Now that, that's a secret."

We ended our chat, heading into the boarding house. My sister wasn't in her room and so I figured that she was out on a date with the Baby Daddy. We still hadn't had our chat yet, but I was going to make it firm on where I stood with introducing what's his face into our space. So far she hadn't brought him around me, which was good for him.

I showered and then dropped off into a restless sleep. Dreams of dancing danced in my head until it turned into nightmares of third grade and Arnold discovering the shrine I'd made to him in my closet. I woke up in a cold sweat and couldn't go back to sleep. Instead I got a drink of water and made my way up to the roof and that's where I found him, making out with Lila.

Damn it, just when my heart had started to flutter again. Just when I had dared to hope again, the moment had been ruined. I took the image of them together and locked it good and tight into my brain. I needed to see them together in order to realize that me and Arnold could never be. We were never going to be.

Arnold looked up and caught me watching before gently pushing Lila away. I turned to leave but he caught up to me. "Wait up."

I stopped and waited. "Need something."

He rubbed the back of his neck and I took notice that he was in boxers and a tee shirt. "I just wanted to say that…I'm glad you saw me, even way back then."

I looked away. "I saw you Arnold. I saw what a great guy you were way before Lila did. The thing is, is that I'll always see you as that kid who held an umbrella for me when it was raining. Nothing you do could change my opinion."

He nodded. "Yeah right."

"I'm serious. You're the good guy, Arnold. No one could ever doubt that."



He shook his head. "I'm not the good guy, Helga. Don't you get it. If I were such a good guy, I never would have made out with my best friend's girl."

Whoa! Rewind! Huh? I didn't know what to do with that. I was shocked. Completely and utterly shocked by that knowledge. "Um…Lila's waiting for you."

I fled down the steps leaving him to watch. Once I was back in my room I listened to the rapid beating of my heart as it faded away.

I slid beneath the covers wondering about who Phoebe was and why she would make out with Arnold. But more importantly, I wondered who Arnold was.

**Author's Note**_**:**__ Sorry it's been past a minute and I haven't updated. I know bad me, bad me. I promise I hit myself with a rolled up newspaper_.


	5. Chapter 5

_Out of the Ashes, Helga will rebuild her world and fight the feelings of temptation she thought she buried years ago._

Out of the Ashes

Five

I was mystified by your presence my love/ Overwhelmed of thoughts and what could be/ Illusions are a foolish trick/ Played on the mind/ A song that is song at sea- End Poem- Helga G. Pataki

It was a Saturday, when I finally made it back into the studio to practice ballet. I was beginning to stretch and loosen up while listening to Maroon 5, when my cell phone began to ring off the hook. I tried to decide on whether or not I wanted to answer because my I.D. ringer told me exactly who it was without looking.

Phoebe.

She was calling, probable wanting to hang out since we'd been neglecting each other over the last couple of days, due to school.

Okay.

It was more like I was avoiding her because of what Arnold had told me. I just couldn't get the two of them out of my head. I knew the only way to do it was to finally just come the hell out and straight up ask her.

Dancing would have to wait for a little while. I needed to solve a mystery and I needed to solve it like yesterday. I picked up my phone before the final ring and Phoebe sounded giddy on the other end as she answered.

"Hey, Helga."

"Hey, Pheebs. What's up?" I leaned against the wall, as she explained to me about the party Rhonda was throwing.

"It sounds great. However, Rhonda, neglected to mention it to me."

Phoebe laughed. "That's because we were sort of planning it together and I told her that I wanted to invite you myself. Her parents are out of town for a few days. God, Helga, its going to be great."

"Oh yeah. Helga and the single bunch will totally have fun while everyone else makes out around her. "Should be a ball!" I groaned inwardly, trying to find an excuse to get out of going to the stupid party.

I heard Phoebe sigh. "Well I heard Arnold is coming alone. Maybe you could ask him to come as your date."

"Okay, Pheebs…one don't ever mention that to me again. And two, me and Arnold are never going to happen." I rolled my eyes at her words before remembering that I still had that mystery to solve.

"So what are you going to wear?"

Hey, wait! When had I agreed to come to this stupid thing? I didn't even like to party that much to begin with. Suddenly, it dawned on me. Phoebe had been possibly lying to me and Gerald for like forever. If I wanted to solve the mystery of her and Arnold hooking up, I needed to get her alone.

"You know, I have no clue. I have a few things, do you think you could help me choose?"

"Oh, it sounds great. I could get Rhonda to come to!"

Shit. "Um…Pheebs, do you think it could be just the two of us. I mean when was the last time we just hung out in your room?"

"Oh, okay. Well, it sounds great. Come over around five, cause the party is at eight. That'll give us plenty of time to figure things out. I'm so excited!"

She hung up and I sagged against the wall, exhausted. I could feel her slipping out, the old me. The old Helga Pataki was ready to rear her head again, and I was afraid of what would happen if she got out. Would she destroy lives, or would she build bridges? One thing was for sure, Phoebe had turned into someone new because she would never have cheated on Gerald in any way. Something was going on there as well and I needed to find out what before it killed me.

I made it to Phoebe's at exactly five o'clock. She met me at the door, her face excited. She pulled me and my clothing options into the house without a second thought. When I had went through the three dresses two of which we had decided was boring and one just right, I finally came out of no where and asked her.

"Why did you cheat on Gerald?"

"Huh?" The look of confusion on her face nearly made me lose my nerve.

I had to know. "When you and Arnold kissed, did it mean anything?"

"Oh my God, Helga, who told you about that?"

I slipped off her bed and faced her. "He told me, Phoebe. Because you obviously, failed to alert me to the fact that it happened."

Phoebe stood too. "It was two years ago, Helga. Me and Gerald were on the brink of total failure. I told you about him drinking to much and sleeping with some girl he met over the summer. Arnold and I got close for about two seconds and kissed. He wasn't with anyone and that's the end of the story. It went no further than a kiss."

"Oh." I felt really stupid for putting to much stock in Arnold's words. Of course Arnold would never try anything with Phoebe. The kiss had probable been a fleeting thing. My heart fluttered a bit… and I was suddenly sorry as hell for believing the worst in my best friend and the guy next door.

"I should have told you it happened," Phoebe starred past my head focusing on something behind me. "I just didn't want our friendship to be even more strained than it already was. You know? We weren't hanging out as much and I knew that that kiss would seal the deal on that and I could kiss our friendship good bye."

I came to her and hugged her. "I get it, Pheebs. An in the moment thing. And you have nothing to worry about. I'm not in love with Arnold, I don't think I ever was." I stepped back from her and tried to read her eyes.

"That's a shame because I think he's in love with you."

Okay. I hadn't seen that coming.

Talk about being blind sighted and knocked unconscious. I looked Phoebe over to see if she was being serious and I could tell she was. I didn't actually know how to respond to that. I mean, what does anyone say to something like that?

"Pheebs, you can't possible believe that?"

She shrugged. "Arnold is a complicated guy and I can see he's not happy with Lila. The last time I actually saw him genuinely smile, Helga, you were in his presence."

I turned away from her. My heart wanted to soar at her words, but my brain was telling me something entirely different. My head was telling me to run from the situation, to ignore the words that my best friend had spouted to me.

"I..um..I have to go." I gathered my things and fled from Phoebe's house, not bothering to give her an explanation. I figured she knew why I was in a hurry.

I made it a solid block before realizing that I could stop running and that no one was chasing me. I slipped into an alley and leaned against a brick wall and took a deep breath. I felt as though a rug had been pulled from under me and I couldn't get my bearings.

Slipping from the alley I eventually made it home, and found Lila waiting for me on the front steps. I hated surprises and this day seemed to be full of them.

She was casually leaning against the steps but I instantly knew she was here to see me. Arnold, was of course at basketball practice and I knew for a fact Lila could get into the boy's room with no problem whatsoever.

"Helga, it's ever so nice to see you."

I nodded to her and let myself into the boarding house, not bothering to try and start a conversation. She followed anyway, and soon we reached my apartment. I let myself in and watched as Lila stood awkwardly out in the hallway, uninvited.

I sat my things down and came back over to the door. "What do you want, Lila?"

She looked unsure but spit them out anyway. "I want to know if you're sleeping with Arnold. There I said it."

I rolled my eyes. "Lila, I don't know what planet you live on, but sleeping with people isn't something I randomly do. So no, I'm not sleeping with Arnold."

She nervously tucked a strand behind her ear. "Then why are you always around him, Helga?"

"I happed to attend the same school as Arnold, and by God, we live in the same building. That does not mean I'm always around him." I was getting annoyed and fast with Lila.

I watched Lila through hooded eyes and tried to figure out what was going through her small pea sized brain. The girl had already failed Geometry twice so I knew it wasn't math problems. She chewed thoughtfully on her lip before speaking again.

"Stay away from, Arnold. You're not his type." She went to keep speaking but I'd grown tired of listening and slammed the door in her face. I heard her stomp away angrily a few moments later.

Victory!

Author's Note: That last part with Lila was actually going to be chapter 6 but I changed my mind. You guys have waited this long you deserved that. Sorry it's been a while. College is crazy! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
